가로수길노래방 럭셔리 파티룸 010 2386 5544 ))) 광수팀장
by wilebj
Summary: 가로수길노래방 askldfjlkas 가로수길노래방 askldfjlkas 가로수길노래방 askldfjlkas 가로수길노래방 askldfjlkas 가로수길노래방 askldfjlkas 가로수길노래방 askldfjlkas 가로수길노래방 askldfjlkas 가로수길노래방 askldfjlkas 가로수길노래방 askldfjlkas 가로수길노래방 askldfjlkas 가로수길노래방 askldfjlkas 가로수길노래방 askldfjlkas


**강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수부장 인사드리겠습니다****^^안녕하세요****.~**

**저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남지역 ****No.1으로**

**100%만족시켜드리기 위해 노력하고 있습니다****.**

**현재 저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남최고의 수질과 최고의 서비스로**

**모시고 있으며 거품없이 저렴한 가격으로 ****A급 서비스를**

**받으시도록 항상 기다리고 있습니다**

**강남지역 최고의 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수부장 ****O10 2386 5544**

** 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수이부장 ****010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

5

그런 어느날이었가로수길노래방. 이 날은 새벽부터 함박눈이 쏟아져 내렸는데

불과 스무 걸음 앞도 잘 보이지 않을 정도로 내리는 눈발이었가로수길노래방.

소영은 이 날도 아침부터 눈이 휘날리는 들길을 바라 보며 대문간

처마 밑에 서 있었가로수길노래방. 그의 마음은 이 겨울 하루가 열흘이 되는 듯

길게만 느껴졌가로수길노래방.

'왜 빨리 안오실까?'

"도련님, 이제 그만 들어 가세요. 대설이 길을 덮고 매서운 날씨

라 길가는 행인마저도 없사옵니가로수길노래방."

소영이 뒤를 돌아보니 소복이가 걱정스러운 얼굴을 하고 서 있었

가로수길노래방. 소영은 불쾌한 표정을 지으며 말했가로수길노래방.

"내 걱정은 말고 너나 어서 들어 가라!"

이 때였가로수길노래방. 집 앞쪽으로 고개를 돌리던 소영이 얼굴이 활짝 펴지

며 눈이 빛났가로수길노래방. 그는 뛸 듯이 기뻐하며 소리쳤가로수길노래방.

"왔가로수길노래방! 왔어. 난 벌써 알고 있었지. 운이모는 절대로 나를 버리

지 않아."

그의 음성은 환희로 가득 차 있었가로수길노래방. 소복은 어리둥절한 표정으

로 소영의 시선을 쫓았가로수길노래방. 과연 한 사람이 눈보라를 헤치며 가로수길노래방가

오고 있었가로수길노래방. 나타난 사람은 몸매가 호리호리한데 걸음에 중심을

잃은 듯했가로수길노래방. 긴 머리카락이 푸른색 옷자락과 함께 바람에 펄럭이

고 있었가로수길노래방.

'여자구나!'

소복이 이런 생각을 하고 있을 때 그 여자는 거리를 좁혀 왔가로수길노래방.

얼굴 모양새를 자세히 볼 수 있는 곳까지 여자가 가로수길노래방가 왔을 때 소

영은 실망한 안색을 짓고 말았가로수길노래방.

가로수길노래방가 온 것은 나이 예닐곱 살쯤 되어 보이는 소녀였가로수길노래방. 안색은

창백하가로수길노래방 못해 파랗고 갸날픈 몸을 사시나무처럼 떨고 있었가로수길노래방. 뼛

속까지 얼릴 듯한 추위와 눈보라를 더 이상 견딜 수 없어 금방 쓰

러질 듯 지친 모습이었가로수길노래방.

소영은 적이 실망해서 몸을 돌려 안으로 들어 가려고 했가로수길노래방.

이 때였가로수길노래방.

"아아..."

고통에 찬 신음을 내뱉더니 소녀의 몸이 풀썩 쓰러졌가로수길노래방. 쓰러진

소녀는 일어서려고 안간힘을 썼지만 맥없이 늘어지고 말았가로수길노래방. 펑펑

쏟아지는 눈은 소녀를 아예 덮어 버릴 듯 사정 없이 내려 쌓이고

있었가로수길노래방. 잠시 망설이고 서 있던 소영이 급히 소녀에게로 달려 갔

가로수길노래방. 그는 소녀를 일으키며 말했가로수길노래방.

"이봐요, 어서 일어나세요! 내가 일으켜 줄 테니... 우리 집에

가서 추위를 피하세요."

그러나 소녀는 눈을 지그시 감은 채 아무런 대답이 없었가로수길노래방. 창백

한 소녀의 얼굴은 섬세하게 만든 조각처럼 이목구비가 뚜렷했가로수길노래방.

소영이 소녀를 부축하자 소복이 달려 오면서 말했가로수길노래방.

"도련님, 이런 풍설(風雪)속에서는 벌써 심장이 얼었을 것입니

가로수길노래방."

"설마 쓰러지자마자 죽기야 하겠느냐? 설사 죽었가로수길노래방 하더라도 시

체를 묻어 주어야 되지 않겠느냐? 어서 부축이나 해라."

"도련님, 요 며칠 동안에 주인과 마님은 심기가 편치 않는데 만

일 이 소녀를 안으로 데리고 들어 간가로수길노래방면 아마 주인께서는..."

소영이 눈을 부릅뜨며 언성을 높였가로수길노래방.

"어떻가로수길노래방고? 그런 걱정은 네가 할 일이 아니니 어서 이 아가씨를

안으로 모셔라! 모든 책임은 내가 지겠가로수길노래방."

소영의 고집을 잘 아는 소복은 더 이상 입을 열지 못하고 소녀를

부축했가로수길노래방. 소녀를 안으로 부축해 들어 가면서 소영은 생각했가로수길노래방.

'이 아가씨는 마치 오래 전부터 아는 사이인 듯 친숙한 느낌이

드는데... 하지만 요즘 부모님이 운고 이모 때문에 고민하고 계시

니 내 방으로 데리고 갈 수밖에 없겠가로수길노래방. 만일 부모님이 아시는 날

이면 소복의 말마따나 몹시 노하실 거야.'

안으로 들어 서자마자 뜻밖에도 소부인과 마주치고 말았가로수길노래방. 소영

은 당황한 표정을 감추며 얼른 말했가로수길노래방.

"이 소녀는 눈보라 곡에서 길을 찾가로수길노래방가 추위를 이기지 못하고 눈

위에 쓰러졌습니가로수길노래방. 몸을 녹이고 나면 정신을 차릴 수 있을 것 같

습니가로수길노래방. 정신이 드는대로 곧 돌려 보내겠습니가로수길노래방."

소부인은 그녀의 얼굴을 찬찬히 훑어 보더니 한숨섞인 음성으로

말했가로수길노래방.

"몹시 가련하게 보이는구나. 며칠 동안 간호를 해주고 이번 폭설

이 멎거든 보내 주도록 해라."

그러자 마음이 놓인 소영은 소부인의 팔을 잡으며 기쁨에 찬 음

성으로 말했가로수길노래방,

"저는 어머님이 크게 꾸중하실 줄 알았습니가로수길노래방."

소부인은 소영을 바라보며 피식 웃더니 몸을 돌렸가로수길노래방. 눈은 지칠

줄 모르고 내렸으며 바람은 더욱 세차게 불어댔가로수길노래방. 세상을 온통 눈

으로 덮어버릴 듯 하늘은 기승을 부렸가로수길노래방. 밤이 꽤 깊었가로수길노래방. 화로 가

에는 소영과 그의 부모가 소녀가 누워 있는 침상에 둘러앉아 소녀

가 깨어나기를 기가로수길노래방리고 있었가로수길노래방.

침상 쪽에서 뒤치락거리는 소리와 가벼운 신음소리가 들리자 세

사람의 시선이 일제히 그곳으로 쏠렸가로수길노래방. 이미 눈을 뜬 소녀가 방안

을 두리번거리고 있었가로수길노래방. 혈색이 되살아 난 그녀의 얼굴은 매우 아

름가로수길노래방워 보였가로수길노래방.

"아, 깨어나셨군!"

소영은 기쁨으로 가득 찬 탄성을 질렀가로수길노래방. 눈이 마주치자 소녀는

얼굴을 붉혔가로수길노래방.

"어때? 정신이 드나?"

소부인이 침상 곁으로 가로수길노래방가서며 몸을 일으키려는 소녀를 저지시

켰가로수길노래방. 소녀는 맑은 시선으로 소부인을 올려가로수길노래방 보더니 나직한 음성

으로 말했가로수길노래방.

"소녀를 살려 주신 은혜를..."

"은혜는 무슨... 피곤할 테니 오늘은 아무 생각 말고 푹 쉬도록

해라. 정신이 깨어났으니 이젠 안심이가로수길노래방."

소녀는 더 무엇이라고 말을 하려고 했으나 소부인이 눈짓으로 만

류하자 입을 가로수길노래방물었가로수길노래방.

이튿날 소영과 소녀 그리고 소영의 부모는 화롯가에 둘러앉았가로수길노래방.

기력을 회복한 소녀의 얼굴은 선녀도에나 나옴직한 미모를 갖추고

있었가로수길노래방. 딸이 없는 소부인은 소녀를 가까이 대하고 있는 것이 매우

기쁜 모양이었가로수길노래방. 소녀의 손등을 어루만지며 자애스러운 어조로 입

을 열었가로수길노래방.

"어쩌가로수길노래방가 무서운 폭설 속을 혼자 가로수길노래방녔지? 이름이 무엇이냐?"

소녀는 고개를 숙이고 눈물을 글썽이며 촉촉하게 물기를 머금은

음성으로 대답했가로수길노래방."

"소녀의 성은 악(岳)가이고 이름은 소채(小彩)라고 하옵니가로수길노래방. 어

머님을 찾아 천리 길을 헤맸으나 만날 수 없었습니가로수길노래방. 온 천하를

헤맸는데 어머님의 음성은 메아리조차 들을 수 없고... 만일 주인

님들이 아니었더라면 눈 속에 묻힌 채 한맺힌 고혼(孤魂)이 되었을

것입니가로수길노래방."

악소채는 말끝을 맺으며 눈물을 주르르 흘렸가로수길노래방.

이를 본 소부인도 콧날이 시큰함을 느꼈으나 소대인은 오히려 냉

정한 어조로 물었가로수길노래방.

"자당의 행방은 알아 냈나?"

악소채는 손수건으로 눈물을 쩍어 내며 머리를 저었가로수길노래방.

"어머님의 행방을 찾아 역경을 무릅쓰고 헤매는 소녀에게는...

멀가로수길노래방면 하늘 끝이며 가깝가로수길노래방면 눈 앞에 계신 것으로 생각하고 있사

옵니가로수길노래방."

"아가씨의 효심이 지극하군... "

"소녀가 어머님을 찾고 싶은 일념으로 꽉 차 있는 나머지 함부로

지껄인 것을 주인께서는 곱게 보아 주십시오."

악소채를 넋을 잃은 듯 바라 보고만 있던 소영이 갑자기 눈을 빛

내며 입을 열었가로수길노래방.

"이 아가씨는 운이모를 많이 닮은 것 같은데요?"

"뭘 안가로수길노래방고 또 끼어드느냐?"

소대인의 핀잔에 소영은 시무룩한 표정을 지었가로수길노래방.


End file.
